


Sei un viaggio che non ha ne' meta ne' destinazione

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Humor, M/M, Magic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: The known and beloved story of a princess or this case of a prince that pricks himself and is cursed to sleep for a 100 years.
Relationships: Denis Shapovalov/Vasek Pospisil
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasenzanotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/gifts).



> Happy Birthday dear Luna. ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you will enjoy your baby Denis in this one. I was a bit surprised when you chose this one instead of the angst challenge I had previously suggested. But hey your birthday your rules.
> 
> I mean Princess Denis has it's appeal I can understand that. 😁😁😁 I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you will also enjoy it. ❤❤❤
> 
> The sleeping beauty referenced in this one come from the Disney version of course but also from a Czechoslovakian movie from 1977. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Song: L'amore, Sonohra

In a land far, far away a king and his queen wished for a child. After years of trying and disappointment the Gods blessed them with a child. A boy. To celebrate this incredible, unexpected event they royal couple invited everyone into their castle. Humans and other creatures alike. Except for one person. Or rather fairy. It was known that this fairy wasn't benevolent towards humans. It was envious and cruel. So the royal couple decided to have their son be blessed by a trio of fairies. Going so far to name them fairy Godfathers. 

The preparations for introducing the crown prince, who was named Denis, were in full swing. The guests would arrive shortly. The three fairies had shrunken in size due to their magic and were swirling around the crib. Chatting animated between themselves and observing the little boy, who was sound asleep.

"He looks like an angel", the red fairy named Roger sighed softly as he observed the sleeping child.

"He will probably be an angel", the green one, Rafa agreed.

"Maybe he will be a little demon child. He will give us gray hair I can already see it", the blue and last one, Andy said.

"Andrew behave. This is the crown prince."

Andy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Sitting at the childs head and observing him from above with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't shit your pants Roger. I am sure he will be a little mischief."

"That why we have been name Godfather. To protect."

"Rafa is right. You need to think positive Andy."

"He will shit his pants the first few years of his life. We are his Godfathers not his butlers."

Roger sighed in defeat. Flying up next to Andy and patting his shoulder in comfort.

"I am sure you will come to love him soon. Don't forget what our task is. Protect the boy and make sure he has the best life possible."

Andy remained silent but ultimately nodded.

"The king and queen haven't invited you know who."

"Andy shush. Don't say his name. It doesn't matter that he isn't her. It's for the better."

Andy shrugged. "Didn't name anyone. Stop shitting your pants, Roger. And to think you are our fearless leader."

Rafa laughed at that so hard his little wings couldn't support him and he had to sit on the side of the crob to not fall off.

"Yeah just laughed at that Rafael."

"Gentleman we have to behave. The first guests will be here shortly. The king and queen are getting read and so should we. Everyone knows what they will give our little prince, right ??"

Andy and Roger nodded. Glancing at the sleeping boy one last time all three of them flew towards the ceiling and into one of the many little windows the castle provided to turn back into their normal size. The king and queen had called them for a specific reason. To bless their child and thats what they would do.

"Yeah continue powdering your nose, Andrew."

A hissing noise came from the green fairy and Roger sighed. Yes, they bickered but all three of them had been friends since they had been born. There had been a fourth. They had been four fairies originally. Sadly the fourth had started to adapt human qualities. Negative qualities. Envy. Wrath. Pride. He was the embodiment of the seven deadly sins. He had broken their sacred code and had wandered darkness. Ultimately breaking rules that shouldn't have been broken.

Black magic. Killing a human. Roger had, had no other choice but to exile him. They hadn't seen him in centuries. Among their kind it was even said that he might be dead. Roger knew this wasn't the case. He was still out there. Waiting for his moment. Waiting for revenge. 

"Technically he had got beef with us Roger not with the boy."

Roger had turned his back towards his friend. His hand under his chin in a thinking pose. He sighed in defeat. Somethings couldn't be changed anymore. Since the king had adressed every human and creature to come to their sons brith there was no way this fairy wouldn't know about it. He had his ways and means to get to information. 

"Just be prepared for everything. Now then we have to make ourselves pretty for the little prince. I hope we will be able to bless him with nice things."

Andy and Rafa smiled at eachother and followed Rogers example. Changing into fancy, nice robes. The bells above their heads rang loudly. So it was already time to go huh. Grabbing their wands and tucking them inside their capes all three of them flew off. Down and in between little windows until they landed in the throneroom. The big hall had already started to fill with guests. The two kings of the neighboring countries had also been invited. 

"Which one of those rich douches do you think our boy will have to marry ??"

"Andy", Roger hissed massaging his temples. 

"Come on Roger you know I am right. Both of them look shady. One of them looks like a girl. Look at him Rafael. His long curly hair I can't."

Andy laughed out loud and Roger slapped the back of his head to make him shut up. This wasn't neither the time nor the place. One of them would ultimately marry prince Denis. 

"Behave Andrew I swear. We are putting the king and queen in embarrassment."

Both boys went up to the crib to look at the newborn baby. Both of them frowning but putting the gifts their father had given them next to the crib. Birds were singing above their heads. It had been a beautiful spring day. Not a cloud covering the sky. Everything seemed to be going on well. 

The king looked at Roger and the others. Signaling them to transform into their human size. All three of them bowed deeply before growing into their respective human sizes. Looking into the crib smiling. The king, with a wave of his hand, signalled the commotion to be silent. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. 

The fairy Godfathers blessing their Godchild. It was an honour and privilage to be able to do this. A huge sign of trust by the king and queen. 

Roger was the first one by the crib. Grabbing his wand. Denis was still asleep. Roger looked on fondly. His eyes soft. He already loved this child. Stroking his cheek gently, Roger grabbed the wand from his cape and swung it in the air elegantly. The tip touching Denis nose. 

"I hereby bless you with never-ending beauty. May you become the most beautiful of all my dear prince."

A veil of red powder covered Denis face and he sneezed. Roger giving him a soft smile. Looking up the king and queen who just smiled, holding on to eachother and nodded in approval. 

Roger made his way back to his fellow fairy friends and waited for Rafa to move. Swiftly their friend was by the cribs side. Mirroring Rogers movements, Rafa grabbed his wand. Swinging it in the air.

"I hereby bless you to find eternal and true love mi hijo."

The two young princes gagged at that. Their fathers slapping their head lightly to make them shut up. While smiling at Rafa who was judging them with ! a look before plopping down next to Roger and pushing Andy forward. Their friend looked shy in contrast to the big mouth he had, had a few moments ago. He smiled nervously while Roger and Rafa nodded encourangely at him. With a deep breath Andy was next to the crib. His wand in the air.

"I hereby-"

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in darkness. The candles had gone off due to a stronng gust of wind. Andy had shielded the crib with his arms. A commotion had started. Everyone was screaming in panic when a cloud of poison green mist appeared. Stepping out of it was a fairy dressed in black. His wings were broken, he was carrying a staff that he jammed into the marble floor making the whole castle shake. A raven appeared on his shoulder. It was caressed almost lovingly.

"I suppose you forgot my invitation. Your majesty. When I heard from my feathered friend here that your son was born I set out on a long journey across the country to give it my blessing. You forgot my invitation didn't you ?? I think this can be forgiven. Not that all of us are here now."

The king and the queen were shaking like leaves. Holding on to eachother. Their eyes wide in fear but not for themselves but their son. 

"O- of course we forgot your invitation. We actually send it but maybe it got lost in the commotion. We are very sorry Mr. Fognini."

Fabio approached the crib. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion. His staff creating a deafening noise whenever it made contact with the floor. Andy growled and blew out air from his nostrils like an angry bull. This was his Godchild.

"How dare you show your ugly face here Fabio ?? After everything you have done. I won't let you get near him. You filthy rat. Go back into the sewers where you belong."

There was an uproar and gasps around the whole hall.

"Andrew. Thats enough. Don't anger him."

"Come on Roger. He is a fucking rat. He still isn't over that we exiled him. He shouldn't be here and he knows it. You are not here to bless this child you animal. Step back before I curse you."

"ANDREW." Roger was losing his patience which was very rare. This was a dire situation but all three of them knew that Fabio was like an active volcano. Ready to erupt and exploded at any time. Andy might have made it worse.

Fabio narrowed his eyes. Pointing his staff at Andys face.

"I will make sure you will pay for this."

Fabio turned around to the crowd who was cowering in fear.

"Please mister Fognini-", the queen began.

"SILENCE YOU FILTHY CREATURE."

All of them flinched. 

"Since you had the audacity to NOT invite me here I will be the nice one and bless your son."

The staff was swirled in the air. The gust of wind being so strong that Andy was throw against a wall. A satisfied grin gracing Fabios lips. 

"What a handsome boy. Congratulations your majesty."

The king and queen nodded, fearful.

"Now then. I hereby bless this child with death. On his 20th birthday he will prick his finger on a rose. Dropping dead like a stone. Don't worry it won't be painful. You should have just invited me and this wouldn't have happened. All of you are responsible for the young princes death. Don't forget that."

Fabio threw his head back and laughed. His raven crowed in agreement. It seemed as if it was laughing too. As quick as he had appeared, Fabio disappeared in a cloud of poison green mist. Leaving behind a distraught crowd and the royal couple. The queen rushing towards the crib to cradle her new born son in her arms. Tears streaming down her face. Her husband trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"Are you ok, Andy ??"

The blue fairy didn't dare to look up. He had fucked up. Because of him the little prince would die.

"Can't you reverse the curse ??", the queen asked desperately, "Do something. You can do magic. Just reverse it. I want my baby to live."

"Your majesty…"

"JUST DO SOMETHING."

"We cannot reverse it your majesty. We are so sorry."

The queen feel to her knees. Clutching Denis to her chest. 

"Maybe there is something we can do", Roger said.

Rafa grabbed him by the arm. Dragging him a few metres away. 

"We cannot reverse the curse Rogelio. You know."

"We cannot reverse it thats right but we can alter it. Andy didn't get to give the prince his blessing."

Roger turned towards the desperate king and queen, bowing deeply. Rafa and Andy doing the same before the blue fairy grabbed his wand with shaky hands. Roger and Rafa pushing him towards the crib and nodding. Andy had never altered a curse. He didn't want to fuck it up. Taking a deep, shaky breathe the wand was swung into the air. Blue dust pouring from it's tip.

"I hereby bless you with the will to live. On your 20th birthday you will prick yourself on a rose but instead of dying you will fall into a deep slumber that will last a 100 years. Only true loves kiss will be able to wake you and the residents of this castle."

The wand was swung around the crib like a bandage. Prince Denis sneezing lightly. Andy returned to his position next to Roger and Rafa, bowing to the king and queen. 

"Since we cannot kill anyone it is not in our power to reverse the curse. At least with this magic prince Denis won't actually die."

The king and queen bowed in gratitude. Everyone was dismissed. What should have been a day of celebration had turned into a horrible dark day for everyone. Soon after that the king ordered to ban and destroy every rose bush in the kingdom. Even going so far to forbid spindles or any kind of needle to be used inside of the kindgom. Every precaution for the prince not to fall into a deep slumber had been prepared.

The three faires had sat inside their home for a while. Thinking about what Fabio had done and caused. 

"It's our fault we should have done something", Rafa said his palms hitting the miniature table they were currently sitting in. 

Andy had been looking sadly into his lap, not one cocky remark coming from his mouth which worried the other two greatly.

"Do you really think the king will succeed with protecting prince Denis by destroying and banning roses and spindles ??", Andy whispered with scepticism.

Roger sighed, his wand in his lap. He knew that there was only one way to protect prince Denis. Truly protect him. In the castle Fabio would be able to observe him with his magic but if they retreated to somewhere that magic couldn't reach than maybe they would be able to save prince Denis life.

"Get up. Both of you. I have something I want to discuss with the royal couple."

Rafa and Andy looked at eachother and then at Roger. Their leaders eyes blazing with confidence. The nodded resigned and followed Roger to the throneroom. The queen was cradling her child in her arms, singing a sweet lullaby. The king looking at the scene fondly.

"Your majesty. We are sorry for the late interruption. We may have found a way to make sure that prince Denis won't prick himself. We are not saying that this will be the ideal way."

The king and queen looked up with hope in their eyes.

"Fabio will have his eyes everywhere. Most importantly the castle. He will send his henchman to complete his dirty work. He will do anything in his power so prince Denis will have to prick himself. So we thought removing the prince from his natural environment would be the best way to protect him."

"What do you mean remove him from his natural environment ??", the king asked with a frown on his face.

Andy stepped. Kneading his hands nervously.

"It means we are asking you to entrust your son in our care. We will fly to an unknown location even you are not allowed to know. Somewhere no one will find us and raise the prince as our own child until he is old enough to be returned to you and ready to sit on the throne as the rightful heir."

"We know it much to ask your majesty but this is only way."

The king looked at Roger, trusting the wise fairys judgement and when Roger nodded the king nodded back. This was the only way.

With a heavy heart both the king and queen agreed to the offer. Their hearts aching for their son, that would be stolen away from them so soon after having found the joy to hold him in their arms. If this was the only way to save his life, the royal couple was willing to sacrifice seeing their child grow up.

The three fairies prepared for their departure. Making sure the baby was well and cared for, for the impending journey. No one said it would be easy. They gave the royal couple a moment of privacy to bid farewell to their child. A silver cross on a necklace was place in the basket Denis would be carried in. 

With that the three fairies and the basket containing the prince disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapos first years are exciting to say the least.

Roger, Rafa and Andy had taken drastic measures to try and protect prince Denis as best as the could. The left the kingdoms behind. Flying over the mountains to the opposite site where Fabio was currently residing. The air was cold and neither of them spoke. They occasionally made sure that the little prince was fast asleep. Soon they landed in a forest. Secluded from the world. This had been the plan all along. Prince Denis would only see this forest for the first 20 years of his life.

Neither of them spoke, knowing that even here in the farest corner Fabio could be spying on them. It wasn't worth taking the risk. After all they had promised the king and queen to look after their son. An abandond hut was the only thing present. Roger handed Andy the basket and made sure to look inside. Before he used his magic once to make the house habitable. Rafa and Andy left the basket on the wooden table before closing and locking the door.

"Under no circumstances are we allowed to use magic in these 20 years."

"Are you out of your mind Roger. We are fairies. What do you expect us to behave like humans ??"

Roger sighed. He had known that his friends wouldn't agree to this. Not easily anyway.

"Andrew we have to give prince Denis the most normal life possible. Plus using magic would give away our locations. We have lived with and among humans for centuries now."

"Yes but we could always use our magic. Blimey Roger we have no idea how to live as humans. We have to care for a baby. What do you expect us to do ??"

"Learn", Roger said simply, "As prince Denis will learn stuff so will we. Now gentlemen we agreed to protect him. I will have to ask you to hand over your wands. I will store all three of them safely."

"You are out of your fucking mind Roger."

"No fighting in front of hijo."

"We are not fighting", Andy hissed irritated.

"You are", Rafa argued, shaking the basket containing Denis lightly to make sure he was still asleep.

"Please don't be difficult Andrew. Prince Denis life is the top priority. As long as we stay unsuspecting Fabio won't find us. We have to scout the region. Make sure to destroy every rose bush."

Andy shook his head in disbelief but handed out his wand into Rogers waiting hand with a sigh. Thats not how he had imagined this to go. He knew that Roger had a point. Their magic could be spotted. Fabio still had his trusty crow to report stuff to him. Leaving Denis in Rafas care Andy and Roger made sure to destroy every rose in their sight.

"It's a pity don't you think", Roger started a rose in his hand, observing it with sad eyes.

Andy looked up and tilted his head in confusion but remained silent so Roger would continue.

"We have to destroy these beautiful flowers to ensure that prince Denis life is saved. A pity indeed."

Andy huffed.

"We both know that Fabio never liked the beauty of things. Thats why he probably chose a rose. I mean yes it has thorns but it's also beautiful. Why are you even surprised he would try to make the world less beautiful ??"

"I am not surprised", Roger whispered with a sad sigh, "We should have seen this coming anyway. Prince Denis life is far more important than a rose. They can be planted again."

Both of them remained silent as they destroyed the last bushes surrounding the area. At least they would be able to sleep tonight. Or not depending if Denis would wake them. Upon entering the house the saw Rafa cradle the bundle wrapped in blankets in his arms, humming a song under his breathe.

"Are you sure we will be able to raise him properly ??", there was worry in Andys voice. Which wasn't uncalled for. They had always relayed on magic. This was the real test. They were three fairies how difficult could it be to raise a child anyway ??

Roger patted Andys shoulder reassuringly. They would manage.

They years passed by slowly. Very slowly. Life without magic was unusual to say the least. As soon as Denis or Shapo, as the three fairies had started calling the little prince, had started to roam the hut all three of them were in full alert and dad mode. Making sure Denis wouldn't hurt himself while he crawled across the floor babbling.

"He is so cute trying to speak", Roger gasped practically with heart eyes.

"You mean we have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself idiot. He would hit his head or something. We should have made the house childproof before letting him. I mean we can still use our wa-."

"Shush I told you Andrew no magic. We can use pillows or something. Or maybe we shouldn't let him crawl in the dirt anyway."

"Dirt ?!?!?!", Andy exclaimed scandalized, "I moped the fucking floor for an hour."

"Language Andy."

"Shut up Rafa."

"Language", Roger said with a sigh, rubbing his temples before grabbing Denis who was happily crawling towards the mop squeaking in delight. 

"He could have hurt himself with that mop Andrew."

Andy rolled his eyes grabbing the mop and bucket and stashing it away. With magic everything would have been so much easier but no one listened to him anyway.

"You know", Andy said crossing his arms across his chest, "If you would allow us to use magic then-."

"The word magic is forbidden in this house. As is swearing", Roger said pointing his finger at Andy. He had given baby Denis to Rafa who was lifting him up in the air and cooing at him.

"He still needs fresh air though Roger. We can't keep him locked inside forever. Especially not when he grows older. We won't be able to protect him forever."

Everyone in the room knew that was true but before they could ponder on that further, Denis started crying in Rafas lap.

"Baby boy is hungry. Andy go warm up some milk."

"Whatever", he mumbled under his breath before doing what he was told.

As soon as Denis grew a bit older Rafa threw out the idea that they could at least spend some time outside in the greenery. One of the fairies always making sure he wouldn't crawl too far away from them. One time he ended up rolling in the grass. His white shirt turning green, making Andy facepalm.

"Changing him without magic is the worst you know."

"Stop complaining Andrew."

"You say that because you never changed him Roger oh our fearless leader. You change him next time and we will see."

Roger rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and picked up Denis so Rafa could change him out of the wet and stained shirt. All three of them had different duties. Rafa would cook. Andy would change baby Denis and clean and Roger would wash their clothes by the river nearby. 

To Rogers dismay baby Shapos first words weren't any of their names but something he had picked up from Andy. Rafa and Roger had been trying to get baby Shapo to say something since he had started babbling. To their surprise Rafa was his favourite person. Mainly because he sang him lullabies, Shapo would giggle at that. 

"Come on baby say your first word. Say Roger. Or Rafa. Or Andy. R-o-g-e-r."

To the side Andy sighed and facepalmed himself.

"Shat upppp."

Rogers eyes widened and he looked at Rafa in disbelief. Both of them looked at Andy scandalized.

"Andrew."

Andy flinched.

"Seriously prince Denis first words are shut up ?? The king and queen are going to kill us. I told you not use swear words."

Andy shrugged. "Not my fault he picked that up."

"You could have no said it Andy."

"Fine I am sorry. No more swear words…"

13 years later.

Prince Denis or rather Shapo as he was called had just turned 16. The dads had been very strict with him. Telling him not to wander off too far. Being alone in a forest with your three dads should have been boring. It was boring but Denis would go out with the excuse of collecting flowers or berries. The animals of the forest were his friends. Squirrels and birds in the trees. Frogs and fish from the lake and river. Even deer. 

Since his silky blond hair had grown too long, Rafa would braid it which Denis loved. The dads had taught him everything he needed to know and sometimes he would wander of in the forest. A basket and book in hand until he would find a spot where he could observe the clouds pass by over his head. He would collect berries and flowers. Sometimes mushrooms before sitting on a fallen tree trunk to read a book. 

He couldn't have known that today would be different. The only companions he had ever had were the animals of the forest or the wind howling through the leaves. He had never seen anyone else except the dads. That's why he cowered in fear when the bushes rustled and a horse came sprinting towards him.

The dads had always said talk to no one. Never accept anything from anyone. 

The horse seemed to be fearful. Denis cocked his head to the side. A person was riding the horse. Maybe they were asleep ?? Uncle Andy would often say that people were dumb. Papa Rogi always scolding him not to say swear words in front of him. Denis had gotten used to their bickering. It was funny.

Since he had practically grown up with the animals of the forest Denis could handle them pretty well he thought. The horse was running towards him and the blond held out his hand to make him calm down. Which took a few moments. Denis stroking the animals neck gently. 

"It's ok buddy. You are safe."

Frowning Denis circled the animal and the rider was unresponsive. Suspiciously Denis poked him but there was no reaction. 

Maybe he was dead ?? 

Before the blond could move he jump a few metres away when the seemingly lifeless body stirred. Groaning in pain. It was a boy. Maybe a bit older than himself. With short black hair. Denis had half hidden behind a tree. He wasn't supposed to talk to anyone. 

"Goddamnit Philipp you could have killed me you know."

The guy got off the raven colored horse which shook itself. It's mane flying around in all directions before it wheezed loudly. Ignoring it's owner to go drink from the river. The boy massaged his forehead before following his trusty steed to the lake. Taking his clothes off before jumping inside. Denis could feel his face heat up. 

"Philipp stop that. Hey stop stealing my clothes I swear. I will tell father I want a different horse if you continue to be this stubborn ok."

Philipp wheezed disapprovingly. Grabbing the boys trousers and making his way towards the tree Shapo was hiding himself behind. Dropping the trousers. The guy shouting. Denis knew he should have left but for some kind of reason he couldn't. He was fascinated by this boy. He had never seen anyone in his life. Apart from the dads of course. This was new and exciting. And forbidden.

He wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. This boy however looked nice. 

"Damn you Philipp", he said while picking up his trousers. Freezing midway upon spotting Denis who was hiding half of his face in the tree trunk.

"Oh hello I didn't see you there."

Denis blushed harder. He wasn't supposed to talk.

"Did I scare you ?? I am so sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Vasěk pleased to meet you. That horse over there is Philipp. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you we got lost. What is your name ??"

Denis shook his head. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. He should have left already. The dads wouldn't like that. At all. 

"Would you mind telling me your name ??"

Denis shook his head. He turned around and ran home. His heart beating in his chest. Vasěks outstretched hand fell against his side and sighed. Maybe he had scared him... If the guy was always here, Vasěk would consider maybe coming back ?? 

The second time it happened was totally unintentional ok. He had been riding out in the other direction but Philipp had his own head and turned around to run in the forest again. They boy was there. A bird was sitting on his finger chirping happily. As soon as Vasěk approached him the bird flew off and Denis flinched. 

"Sorry. My horse keeps bringing me back here. Blame it on him."

Denis blushed again.

"May I sit ??"

Denis shrugged. Vasěk sat on the tree trunk. Leaving some space between them. Observing the nature around him. It was far more beautiful than the castle walls. Looking around Vasěk spotted a yellow flower and got up to get it. Holding it out towards the blond, shyly. Who took it without looking at Vasěk. Smelling it neither of them saying anything.

After a while Denis heard one of the dads call his name. Immediately he sprang and ran away. If his dads would see him there with an unknown man then he was in trouble. Vasěk was about to say something but the blond had already left. Vasěks shoulders slumping. 

Vasěk kept returning but he didn't find the blond again. His shoulders slumping. He had wanted to ask if they could see eachother again. Denis would observe him from a safe distance. The animals of the forest pushing him towards the other but Denis remained stubborn. 

One day he decided that he didn't want to hide anymore. Silent like a snake he approached Vasěk who was sitting in the grass. Touching his shoulder hesitantely. 

Vasěk eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey. I am so happy to see you again."

"Shapo."

"Huh ??"

"My name. My dads call me Shapo. You wanted to know it right ??"

Vasěk beamed at him. 

Most of the time Vasěk would collect flowers and make bouquets to give them to the younger one as gifts. He dared to run his hand across the silky blond hair. Shapo would put his head on Vasěks shoulder. Both of them observing the clouds. Sometimes Shapos head would be in Vasěks lap. 

One of those days when Shapos head was in his lap Vasěk gulped and leaned in. Thats when Shapo opened his eyes and the other froze.

"Kiss me", he whispered against Vasěks lips.

When their lips met it was the best feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years passed by way too fast.

4 years later

"Your majesty. Your majesty stop please. You have to stop this nonsense. The king will be mad. Your majesty."

Vasěk shook his head while telling Philipp to run faster. Since his father had noticed that Vasěk would neglect his royal duties and in his mind fool around he had essentially given him a babysitter. A very kind and smart boy going by the name Fèlix. He would act as his counselor when Vasěk would finally be king. Vasěk had known about Prince Denis for a while, he had no intention of marrying him. Heck he had never seen that guy. Never spoken to him.

He was in love with someone else. A peasant boy he had encountered in the woods. His father would either drop dead if he got to know this or throw him in a cellar to clear his head or disown him. Prince Denis had always been unavailable not that Vasěk had ever cared to meet him. His father said it was time. When Vasěk had turned 20 they had adopted a boy. The prince from the neighboring country after the evil fairy Fabio Fognini had burned it down.

Stefanos Tsitsipas. 

A truly spoiled brat in Vasěks opinion.

The only good thing Vasěk had been able to pick up while being around Stefanos was braiding his long curly hair. He had noticed that Shapos hair was braided too but if they would untie it his dads would notice and he would be in trouble. Vasěk hadn't wanted that although he had ached to run his hands through those silky golden strands. 

As mean as it sounded he had to get rid of Fèlix if he wanted to meet up with Shapo. They had agreed to meet at night since both his fathers and the king would be asleep at that time, Vasěk could deal with royal affairs without his father complaining. The other had noticed Vasěk sneaking out and mounting his horse. A smart guy indeed. Vasěk really liked him but no was not the time to be considerate. 

"Come on Philipp faster."

The horse wheezed and jumped over a fallen tree trunk blocking the path, taking a sharp left turn. It was like he had memorized the way. It was no surprise. Vasěk had taken this way for four years now. Every single day or now night. Looking behind Vasěk smirked satisfied, patting the horses long neck.

"You'll get extra carrots and apples for this buddy."

Philipp wheezed happily before he came to a halt. Trotting towards the meeting spot slowly. Shapo beamed when he saw both of them approach. His hand stroking the horses long nose affectionately. 

"Sorry I am late my love." Vasěk said while jumping down and practically running towards the blond to hug him tightly. Kissing his forehead. They stayed like that for a while, just hugging eachother. 

"Did something happen ?? Are you ok ??", Denis asked concerned touching the older ones face lightly.

"A friend followed me but I shook him off. I told you my dad doesn't like me sneaking around."

Denis nodded against his chest. Inhaling his boyfriends scent before looking up at him with huge puppy eyes. Vasěk tucked a small blond lock behind his ear before letting go of the blond and walking up to Philipp. Unfastening the blanket from his back and laying it out on the grass. Holding out his hand towards Denis who giggled and took it smiling. 

Both of them sat in silence. Watching the moon and the stars. Feeding Philipp the promised carrots and an apple. The huge black horse laying down behind them acting as a pillow. His head in Denis lap who petted his nose. It was nice. It felt really nice. The blond had snuggled into Vasěks chest, breathing out softly.

"Let me braid your hair love."

Denis looked up, his eyes soft before he untied his hair and let Vasěks soft fingers untie the braid. Pulling out a brush from one of Philipps bags.

"I stole it from my brother. Promise not to tell anyone." Vasěk said winking at him. Denis smiled back and nodded. The long blond hair was smoothed down and brushed thoroughly. With so much care. Denis couldn't see his boyfriends face but he was sure Vasěk was smiling while doing it. The brush was set aside and Vasěk ran his own hands through the strands, enjoying the feeling before he started to braid it slowly.

Usually they would stay all night with eachother. Leaving before dawn so their parents wouldn't suspect anything. In the back of his mind Vasěk felt a tiny bit bad for having left Fèlix on his own in the dark forest. Denis sitting up, pressing their foreheads together and wrapping his arms around his waist snapped Vasěk out of his thoughts. A cold hand cupping his cheek, automatically his eyes fluttered and he leaned in for a kiss.

A sweet, soft kiss. The softest ever.

"I missed you." Denis whispered against his lips before sighing into his boyfriends chest who rubbed his back in comfort. Tucking the golden head under his chin and holding on to Denis tightly. He never wanted to let him go but he was promised to another. Vasěk sighed. 

"You saw me yesterday love. But I missed you too."

"I wished we didn't have to hide. Why is it so bad that we love eachother ??"

Vasěk petted Denis hair. Biting his lower lip. He had never told him that he was actually the prince. He had only stated that he was some kind of royalty. 

"I am promised to someone else. But I don't want them. I have never met them before. I want you. My father would never allow that."

Denis sighed against Vasěks chest. Whimpering. Squeezing his eyes shut to pretend they could be together. 

"My dads would be so disappointed in me you know."

Vasěk stroked Denis neck gently. This situation they were in was not optimal. For either of them.

"What if we run away ?? Together ??"

"Vasěk… They would find us… They would separate us. I don't want that. If this is the only way we can see eachother than thats more than ok to me. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't care what my father says. You are not a peasant boy. To me you are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes upon. I don't care about the prince. I want to marry you. Only you."

Denis blushed and hid his face in Vasěks chest.

The sky was clear not a cloud obsuring the moon which was shining on them. Philipp was snoozing softly behind them. Fireflies were flying around their heads. Denis had his hand curled around the fabric of Vasěks shirt afraid he would disappear any moment. His head on the others shoulder. While observing the lights his eyes grew heavy.

"I don't want to fall asleep."

"Don't worry I won't leave before I have said goodbye. I have never done that right ??"

Denis shook his head. That was not it. He just didn't want to fall asleep. He had this strange feeling in his stomach that something would happen. Shaking his head the blond tried to clear his mind. 

"Your 20th birthday is in a few days I have a perfect gift."

"You want to propose to me ??", Denis asked cheekily.

Vasěk tapped his nose playfully before kissing the tip.

"You will see. A gift is a gift after all and I won't spoil it for you."

"You are enough of a gift to me."

Petting Denis head Vasěk whispered: "Sleep now my love."

Denis slept. Curled around his lover. Vasěk held him tight. The nights were way too short. Before they knew it birds started singing above their heads. A crow could be heard in the distance. Philipp was wheezing behind them. Vasěk rolled up the blanket and fastened it on Philipps back while Denis petted the animal gently.

The blond was grabbed by the waist. Vasěk pushing their hips and foreheads together. It was like time was standing still when they kissed. Neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Philipp wheezed impatiently.

"I know I know", Vasěk whispered irritated.

Their time was up. He had to leave. The truth was he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Shapo alone. They hugged eachother tightly afraid that each day would be their last meeting. Vasěk cupped the blonds cheek who leaned into his touch sighing softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of them smiled at eachother sadly. Philipp wheezed again. One last time Vasěk leaned in for a kiss before he turned around, mounting Philipp before leaving the forest. Denis looking after him until he disappeared behind the trees. He always felt empty and hollow when his lover would leave. Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes he made his way home. Climbing into the window and falling into his bed.

Crying silently. Everyday was the same. Denis would cry before falling asleep. 

Vasěk blinked away the tears when Philipp jumped over the fallen tree trunk. A familiar face waiting for him. The prince pulled at the leash to make his horse stop.

"Fèlix ?? What are you doing here ?? I thought you went home."

The young man was shivering. 

"I got lost. I didn't know how to get home so I left Francis in in the forest tied to a tree and walked around. I accidentally stumbled through the bushes and saw you and the boy your majesty. I am sorry I didn't mean to pry." Fèlix was blushing.

Vasěk sighed.

"I promise you I won't tell anyone. I had the suspicion you were seeing someone. He is not a prince your majesty."

"You are very smart boy Fèlix. My heart has chosen however. If I can't have him then I won't have anyone else. Now come we have to be at the castle before my father wakes up or both of us will be in trouble."

Both of them directed their horses towards the road to home. Neither of then speaking as they road through the night. 

The three dads were up early to discuss their impending departure from the hut they had lived in for nearly 20 years now. A suffocating silence was surrounding them as they prepared silence. Neither of them daring or wanting to speak. In a few days they would have completed their mission of caring for Prince Denis and could go on with being faries again.

All three of them were sitting around the table. Mugs in hand. 

"We will leave in a few days huh ?? The 20 years without magic weren't that bad right Andy ??"

Both Rafa and Roger had noticed that Andy had become very quiet the last few days. No snark. No sarcastic remark. No nothing. He had just stared out of the window.

"We are going to be fairies again Andy. Thats what you have been waiting for, for 20 years Andrew. We'll have our wands and magic back. Come on rejoice."

"We thought you would be happy Andy", Rafa whispered.

"Thats what I thought too", the blue fairy said not turning around but looking out of the window. 

"Whats the matter, Andrew ??", Roger asked placing a hand on his shoulder his voice laced with worry.

"We raised him. It's like he is our own son and now we have to take him back to a place he doesn't even know. To people who are his biological parents but who he doesn't know. To a world he isn't familiar with. Maybe he doesn't even want to be a damn prince."

"Andrew. Andrew stop. Stop it. We aren't allowed to get attached. He is still a prince. He has a purpose. I am sure his parents miss him. It's been 20 years. He is not ours. He never was. We knew about the consequences."

"It's not fair", Andy said hiding his face in his hands. Not knowing what to do Roger hugged his friend who cried in his shoulder. Rafa had also gotten up and was patting Andy on the back. His eyes meeting Rogers, they were full of sadness. 

Andy had spoken about something all of them had been afraid to even think about.

"I know I was mean in the beginning but I love that little rascal. Can't we alter the kings and queens memory and keep him to ourselves."

"Andrew please stop. Don't make this harder than it already is please. We will bring prince Denis to his parents a day before his birthday. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fucking coward", Andy growled, "Can't you be selfish for once in your damn life. You love that kid as much as we do. Fucking admit it already."

Roger did something he would usually never do. He slapped Andys cheek. Tears pooling in his eyes.

"You really think this is easy for me. Or any of us. You are not the only one to suffer here Andrew. All of us are but we are honorable faires and we will do what we promised. We will bring prince Denis home."

"He is just our little boy. Just our little boy."

"Enough Andy I am begging you. Please don't make this harder for any of us…"

The day before Denis birthday was the hardest the faires had ever faced. All of them were sitting at the table. Andy had called Shapo down.

"There is something we need to discuss with you kiddo. Come sit down."

Confused Denis tilted his head. Andy patted the wooden chair next to him and Denis sat down obediently. Looking at the dads worried.

"Did something happen ??"

"We will leave this house tonight before your 20th birthday."

Denis froze, his face ashen.

"What ?? Why ??", he croaked out.

Roger sighed and looked at Rafa and Andy. Andy didn't lift his gaze from his lap.

"Your name is not Shapo. Well it is. It's an abbreviation of your surname. Your real name is Denis Shapovalov. Your are a prince and rightful heir to the throne. We are your fairy Godfathers that have raised you for the last 19 years. We will leave this hut tonight to go back to the kingdom for your 20th birthday."

Denis looked at them wide-eyed. He turned his head to look at Andy. Trying to figure out if this was a joke. Andy didn't look at him. His hands balled into fists in his lap.

"You are lying…"

"My dear boy we are not. We will prove it to you."

"WHY ?? Why did you lie to me ??", tears were running down his cheeks as Roger and the others grabbed their wands and indeed transformed into fairies before his eyes.

"Andy ??", Denis whispered scared. He had grown very close to the now blue fairy in front of him.

"I am sorry kiddo. Everything is true", Andy whispered with a sad voice.

"We have to leave at once your majesty."

"Stop calling me that. I am not a prince. My name is Shapo. Your are my dads. Please stop."

"I am sorry we lied to you…"

As the fairies moved around the hut, Denis cried. Him and Vasěk were supposed to meet today. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't a damn prince. He was just Shapo. As the three faires grabbed his arms and flew into the air Denis sobbed. Please he just wanted to see Vasěk...

He couldn't even say goodbye. He couldn't even kiss Vasĕk one last time. 

The other was at the lake a little before midnight. 

Shapo never came…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapo returns home and it's not what he had thought...

The night was cloudy as the fairies and Denis approached the castle. The blond had been silent throughout the whole journey. He didn't understand. Why would the dads lie to him for 20 years. He didn't want to be in this damn castle. Ge wanted to go back to their hut. To his life. 

He wasn't a prince. He wasn't. No one had ever taught him anything about being a damn prince. Still Denis didn't struggle. His heart broke when he thought about Vasěk… Who was waiting for him… Tears made their way down his cheeks and then there was ground beneath his feet. Confused Denis looked up.

The castles size intimidated him, their hut had been way way smaller. Shaking his head Denis shivered. Please he wanted to go back home.

"This way your majesty", Roger said bowing to him. 

"Stop calling me that. Please. Please I want to go home. Take me home."

"You are home your majesty", Roger whispered with a sad voice. Denis saw Andy approach his friend whispering something to them before the other two nodded. Both Roger and Rafa hugged him before disappearing behind the huge frontdoors of the castle.

"Come", Andy said gently.

For a second hope bloomed inside of Denis chest. Maybe Andy would take them home. The blue fairy made his way to a stone bench. Patting the spot next to him, Denis sitting down next to him obediently.

"I know this is hard for you. It is for us too. Believe me. I nearly fought with Roger about it before we told you. He is right though you are a prince. The rightful heir to the throne. This is your destiny. If we wanted to or not there was nothing we could have done to change that. You were quiet a rascal you know", Andy said while looking at the moon.

"A rascal ??"

Andy laughed. It was a sad laugh.

"Whatever happens just know that we love you ok ?? We can't wait for you to be king. We promised to protect you forever and thats what we will do. It was a great honor for me to protect you these last 20 years prince Denis. Happy Birthday."

Denis sobbed. 

"I wasn't done yet kiddo", Andy said cupping Denis' cheeks, "whatever happens know that we will always be your dads. This doesn't change a thing. We love you so much. I can't believe how much you have grown. It will be an incredible honor to serve you, your majesty."

Andy hugged him tight. Denis clutching back fiercely. Hiding his face in Andys shoulder, his own shoulders shaking. Andy kissed his forehead and both of them got up. Walking towards the entrance slowly.

"Andy ??"

The blue fairy looked up in question when Denis flung himself at him. Hugging him tightly. They were just delaying the inevitable.

"You, Rafa and Roger were the best dads I could have ever wished for. I wish I hadn't been born a prince. I love you so much, dad."

Andys heart broke but he swallowed it down. This was his baby boy. His son. They had raised him on their own. 

"You will always be our son. Never forget that", Denis face was touched lightly thats when the door to the throneroom was opened. Andys hand leaving Denis cheeks as if he had burned himself. 

The king and queen had gotten up from their throne. Flanked by Rafa and Roger who looked like they were about to pass out.

"Denis ?? What took you so long. We missed you so much baby. We have waited 20 years for this."

The queen, his mother Denis reminded himself hugged him tightly. Kissing his cheek. Denis couldn't bring himself to hug her back. To his she was a stranger he had just met. He looked at Andy terrified. The king joined them.

"We missed you so much son."

The word son sounded wrong and foreign in their mouths. He wasn't their son, well he was biologically but the dads were his dads. Denis head was spinning. Everything was getting too much. He was getting ill and nauseous. Vasěk crossed his mind then Denis was falling. The last thing he heard was Andy calling his name.

"SHAPO !!!"

"What is going on ?? What happened to my son ?? What have you done to him ??"

Andy had been about to take a step forward but he froze. The queen was accusing them of having hurt Shapo ?!?!?! 

"It might be the shock your majesty. Please give prince Denis some time to recover. He needs to rest."

Rogers voice was as calm as ever, Andy didn't understand how he could stay so calm when their boy wasn't feeling well ?? He had always been the one to sit at Denis bed to look out for him. Where were his damn emotions ?????

Denis was carried to his room and the fairies flew up to their original home on top of the castle. Through the small windows.

"What the fuck was that Roger."

"Andy no yelling."

"Fuck off Rafael I swear."

"Both of you enough."

"She fucking accused us of having hurt our boy."

"Andrew enough. He is not our boy. He never was. He is prince Denis. We raised and protected him. Mission complete."

"How can you say that... He is our baby boy…"

Roger turned his back to them going inside of his room. All of them went to bed. Andy however couldn't sleep. He heard someone sob when he got out of bed. Roger was hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Without saying a word Andy slung an arm around his shoulders, squeezing in comfort. 

Roger was suffering as much as any of them.

"I am sorry Roger. So sorry."

"We lost our baby boy…"

Both of them fell asleep trying to comfort eachother. Andy was woken from his slumber when Denis screamed. Not thinking what he was doing the blue fairy zigzaged across the whole castle to Denis room. His brain had completely switched off, his son could be in danger or even worse hurt. He was purely acting on instinct here. 

Pushing through the keyhole in his shrinked state Andy saw Denis crying and with a snarl he transformed back into his regular size to throw the man hovering over him against a wall. Taking his sons shivering form in his arms. Denis hid his face in Andys chest, crying and shaking, the blue fairy petting his hair gently-

thats when he realized that the silky long braid of hair was gone. All of it lay on the floor. 

"They… they cut… they cut it…", Denis whimpered in his chest. Roger and Rafa had joined them too. Andy snarled angrily at the poor guy who had cut Denis hair.

"I am sorry. The Queen ordered me to do it. Please don't hurt me", he whispered cowering in fear. Andy narrowed his eyes dangerously. How dare she ??

It was in that moment that the door to Denis room was opened, revealing the queen who had a boy in tow.

"What is going on here ?? What is all this commotion. Ah I see you have cut that ridiculous braid."

Ridiculous ????? A vein on Andys forehead was popping dangerously.

"You are the prince you can't go around looking unkempt like a peasant boy. I have arranged a meeting between you and prince Tsitsipas. His older brother is unavailable at the moment. You will marry one of them. This is Nick. A stable boy he will show you around. May I have a word gentlemen ??"

How dare she say that about their son. Rage was boiling inside of Andy like he had been a dormant volanco. She had insulted his son and never in his life had Andy been more angry. He was starting to understand why Fabio killed the human. He wanted to kill one too. It was like Roger had anticipated what was about to happen because grabbed his friends arm, tightly. Tremors going through his body. He shook his head.

"Please don't leave dad… I am not a prince…"

The queen narrowed her eyes at that. Crossing the room and slapping Denis cheek, who just continued to sob.

"You are a prince. You have to look like one. Those are fairies and not your dads. I expect you to behvae like one. You looked like a peasant boy. Nick will show you around."

Even Roger had stiffened at the scene in front of him. Andys eyes were blazing with fury as he gripped his wand tightly. Rafa shot him a worried look. Their friend could have a temper and now it looked like he wanted to murder the queen, understandably so…

Roger was Roger however and he had manners. They followed the queen outside.

"I don't want the three of you to fly around his head all the time. He has to focus. The meeting with prince Tsitsipas is very important and I wish that neither of you interfer. You job here is done."

"Have you forgotten WHO saved Shapos life and raised him your majesty. We are fairies. You are a mere mortal. You should treat us with the respect we deserve. If the kid says that we should stay close to him we will."

Roger had grabbed Andy by the wings scandalized. Oh God what was his friend doing here ?? No. No. No.

Roger bowed in front of the queen.

"I apologize deeply for his rudeness your majesty. He got attached to the boy. He needs time. If you would allow us to be around prince Denis we will make sure that he will behave royally."

"Fine. Keep your people in check next time Federer or I will forbid him to go near my son."

The queen left.

"HER son ??", Andy snarled, "He is our son…"

Roger slapped the back of Andys head.

"What the fuck did you think ?? Oh right you didn't think. With your action we could have lost him forever." Roger was in distress.

"We can still alter their-"

"Enough already. You sound like Fabio damnit. We are honorable fairies."

Andy shook his head. "I really had the urge to curse her… Lets check on our boy."

Denis had curled up in bed. Thinking about Vasěk, lifting his head when the dads stepped in. He jumped out of bed. Hugging all three of tightly. The dads running a hand through his now too short hair.

"I hate my hair. It looks ugly."

A few days passed. Denis would meet prince Tsitsipas today and he wasn't even remotely ready. His clothes were too tight. He had the feeling that he couldn't breathe. Looking at the mirror Denis sighed loudly, fumbling with his collar. It was like someone was choking him. 

"Are you ok kiddo ??"

Denis flinched. Andy had sat on his shoulder in his fairy form. 

"I don't want to go. Can you come with please ?? All of you. I would feel so much safer."

"Of course baby. Of course. We will stay in our shrinked forms and sit on your shoulder. Is that ok ??"

Denis nodded. He missed Vasěk horribly… 

Nick escorted them to prince Tsitsipas castle. The dads hiding in Denis hair. A boy in Denis age opened the huge door.

"Ah prince Shapovalov. Welcome. My name is Fèlix. Pleased to meet you. Prince Tsitsipas is waiting for you in the diningroom. This way please."

Nick wasn't a very sociable or talkative fella that much Denis had understood. They followed Fèlix until a curly haired boy came into view.

"It's an honor to finally meet you prince Shapovalov. I am sorry that my brother is unavailable. He hasn't been feeling well these past few days. Has locked himself in his room. I still hope I will be good company."

Stefanos grabbed his hand a put a kiss against it. Andy was ragging. How dare that slimy bastard touch his boy. Prince Tsitsipas had a big grin on his face. Denis sat down on the chait uncomfortablely. Everything was too big and bright. He could feel his head spin. The prince had tied his long curly hair into a ponytail. His hand grabbing Denis' who flinched at the contact. 

"I don't feel good", he whispered.

"I beg your pardon ??"

"I said I am hungry", Denis tried to smile.

The dads were very worried.

"I swear if that slimy bastard touches him again. I am going to hex him into oblivion."

"Andrew please."

They ate in silence most of the time which Denis was grateful for. He wasn't in the mood to converse with Stefanos who was practically devouring him with his eyes. Batting his eyelashes at him and playing with his hair. Tie and untieing it. Denis looked at his plate.

"I hope I can make today a pleasant experience. I am sure you wouldn't really like my brother. He is nearly 10 years older and really boring in my opinion. He just cares for his horse. I think someone in your own age group would be the better choice for a marriage don't think ??"

At the word "marriage" Denis nearly choked in a piece of meat. This was a damn marriage negotiation ?? He didn't want to get married. Not to Mr. I love myself. There was only one person he would ever consider marrying.

"I am sorry but I am seeing someone."

The fork clattered on the table loudly.

"Excuse me ??"

"He is also royalty." Vasěk had never specified what kind of royalty he was but he had said he was royal so Denis hoped it would deter Stefanos.

"Is that so", he growled coldly, " then we are done here. Fèlix escort him out. Fèlix ??"

Fèlix had gone upstairs to check on Vasěk who had been curled up in bed for days now. His heart was broken. Shapo had never returned. Vasěk had even found the hut but it had been abandoned… 

His love was gone…

"Prince Vasěk are you sure you don't want to meet the prince. Your brother is about to drive him away with his arrogance. That guy has been spoiled too much."

Vasěk sighed into his pillow unhappily. He knew that Fèlix meant well but he was not in a state to put his brother into place. His heart was still bleeding. He would never see Shapo again…

"I want to sleep now Fèlix."

Fèlix bowed and left. Stefanos was calling for him. It was like Fèlix was his personal butler. He really hated that guy. Prince Vasěk had always been kind to him, Stefanos on the other hand not so much. He had to massage the princes feet which wasn't one of his tasks anyway. He was a counselor not a butler. One would think that losing his whole family and kingdom in a fire would have made Stefanos kinder…

That wasn't the case, sadly.

Andy was ragging when they left the castle.

Meanwhile somewhere far far away in the ruins of a destroyed castle a crow flew inside. Sitting on the black fairies shoulder as he scratched her chin almost affectionately.

"Flavia amore mio what have you discovered."

The crow screamed. Flapping her wings in excitement. Fabio walked up to a half broken window and looked outside.

"Is that so ?? So he has finally returned. Very good amore very good. We will have our revenge soon. HE will lead prince Shapovalov into a trap."

Fabio grinned evily. 

"You know I never regretted defecting from those foolish fairies. Federer that fool is way too kind. We are magical beings we could rule the world but instead we serve and befriend humans. Ha pathetic. Humans are pathetic and inferior. I should have killed them all centuries ago but it's funny watching those three idiots trying to help them."

400 years ago

The four fairies, a yellow, a red, a green and a blue one were flying around the world to see if they could help humans. That was their whole purpose. Helping humans. The rules stated that they could not fall in love with any human. 

Fabio had fallen in love with a human woman as he had disguised himself as a human to help out. Flavia. A truly stunning woman. She was beautiful. Roger had taken him aside because he was Roger and always played by the damn rules. The world had been populated by more fairies 400 years ago. Even they had a king. 

Their king had found out about Fabios mishap. Ordering a human to kill the woman since they weren't allowed to kill anything that wasn't a magical being themselves. They shouldn't kill anyone. The fairy king however was enraged by Fabios behavior. Transforming his beloved into a crow for all eternity to punish him. 

Enraged Fabio studied the dark arts. Learning about black magic. Magic that could even kill fairies. Due to this magic Fabios broken wings turned black. He killed a human in front of the fairy king to lure him out of his castle. A boy. A child. The black magic and the loss of his beloved Flavia erasing the last shred of rationality in his mind. He laughed when he had killed all of the faires around him. 

The king being the last to find death at Fabios hands. Roger, Rafa and Andy escaped that fateful day because they had been sent to a mission. Due to the black magic in his body Fabio was able to transform into other creatures. A dragon for example. He burned down the fairy kindom with one breath of his fire.

The three fairies discovered their kingom in ashes…

With tears in their eyes they swore that they would stop Fabio someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse takes it's full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so incredibly sorry for the delay. I feel horrible. 🙈🙈🙈

To say that the queen had been enraged by Denis performance and his behaviour was an understatement. The blond was shivering like a leaf, trying not to cry. Roger had to hold Andy back by the wings to prevent his friend from hexing or hurting the queen.

"I swear I will hex her. What the hell is she doing to our boy ?? Our first priority should be preventing the curse and not marrying him off to that slimy bastard. Has she forgotten all of this ??"

Roger sighed loudly. Andy had indeed a point. The queen was behaving very, very strangely.

"You think she cursed ??", Rafa asked next to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

That thought had never occured to Roger before. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe the queen was cursed and was behaving like that because of it. He also knew however that it didn't matter how hard they tried, Fabios curse would take effect. They were merely delaying it. Nothing more, nothing less. Roger knew that Andy was trying to ignore it.

It would happen. Soon. Very soon and none of them would be prepared for it. 

The queen had ordered for Denis to be relocated to the highest tower of the castle as punshiment for having broken negotiations with prince Tsitsipas. The fairies had been forbidden from visiting him since the queen blamed them for not having taught Denis how to behave royally. Of course this triggered Andys rage who was stalking through their home enraged.

Roger, like the good leader he was, had agreed to that. 

"How could you have agreed to that ?? HOW COULD YOU ?? He is our baby boy. He needs us. Didn't you see how scared he was ??"

Roger remained stubborn and flew out regularly to avoid Andys anger. There was nothing they could do about it. Or rather Roger was being a coward because of it. The curse would take effect. It was inevitable. 

Denis was curled up in bed. Crying in his pillow. It had been days since anyone had come to visit him. Andy had always said that, he should say no if he didn't want to do something. He had just told prince Tsitsipas that he was in love with someone else. Why would he need to marry him ?? 

The only visitor Denis was allowed to see was Nick. The other bringing him food and water. Sitting at the end of his bed and keeping him company. The queen wanted to make sure he was well behaved. Nick had a big book in his lap. He was here to teach Denis about manners. Dress code. Royal behaviour. 

"I don't want to do this. Leave me alone", the blond whined miserably. His thoughts swirling around Vasěk…

"Your majesty…"

"Leave already", Denis whimpered crying into his pillow. He wanted to see Vasěk and the dads. He didn't understand why he was kept here against his will. He didn't want to be a prince. He had gotten used to the peasant life. It was nice. The dads were nice and he could see Vasěk.

Here he was just a prisoner. Forced into a role he didn't understand anything about. To make matters worse their would be a party to celebrate his return and Denis hated everything about. He was no prince. He was just Shapo.

Still Nick came back every day. Sitting on the carpet next to Denis' bed. Not saying anything. When the blond didn't have any tears left to shed he started babbling. Nick was the only one who kept him company and despite not really knowing the other Denis felt that he had to talk to someone. So one day he started talking about Vasěk even though he knew it was a very bad idea. No one had supposed to know about that. 

Nick petted Denis' short hair in comfort as the younger hid his face in his arms sobbing.

"It's ok. It's ok."

Denis sniffled and looked up again.

"I don't want to marry that prince Pospisil. I don't know him. I am not a prince why does no one get that ??"

Nick hummed to himself. If Denis' just knew that Vasěk and prince Pospisil were the same person he would change his mind. Nick smiled to himself. Fabio had been right this was too easy. Of course Nick was worried about the fairies running around but since the Queen had ordered them to stay away from Denis it made Nicks work so much easier. He hadn't noticed that Andy had been sitting inside of the keyhole to Denis' bedroom to keep an eye on his son. 

The blue fairy narrowed his eyes at Vasěks name. How did Denis know Vasěk. He had only met prince Tsitsipas. Thats when it hit Andy like a sledgehammer. All of them had noticed that their son had been so happy during the last year in their little hut. He had met up with prince Vasěk in secret ?? But that couldn't be… If so he wouldn't have met up with prince Tsitsipas…

Unless…

Andy jumped up and left the keyhole to zig zag across the castle. He needed to talk to Roger and Rafa. immediately. If his theory was right then prince Vasěk had never introduced himself as an actual prince. If that bastard had played their boy, Andy would hex him to oblivion. 

"I might have something that will make you feel better your majesty. Here let me show you."

Shapo looked up, tears running down his cheeks. He frowned when Nick pulled a flower out of nowhere it seemed. The blond eyed the flower suspiciously. He had never seen any of those.

"Oh judging by your expression you have never seen a rose, my prince. No wonder there are barely any left. The king destroyed them."

"Why ??", Denis asked more out of curiousity than anything else. The flower looked beautiful. Why would anyone destroy it. 

"Thats what I have been told myself, my prince. You would need to ask your father about that. I found this one growing in the outskirts of the kingdom. I think it's the last of it's kind. It would have been a pity if you wouldn't have seen it. Here smell it. The perfume is delicious."

Nick smiled a cruel smile as he handed the flower to Denis who took it without even knowing what he was really doing. Fabio had enchanted it but even without the enchantment the blond seemed genuinely curious about it. Nick watched carefully as Denis' smelled the flowers petals.

"It smells so nice. Why would anyone destroy something so beautiful ??"

The blond flinched as he pricked himself on one of the roses thorns.

"Oh I am sorry your majesty I forgot to tell you that this flower has thorns. You should be careful about pricking yourself."

Nick smiled to himself as Denis crumbled to the floor the rose rolling out of his hands, it's petals turning black and withering. Nick stepped on the dead flower effectively destroying the petals. Lighting roared in the sky illuminating Nicks face as he smiled cruelly. A crow on the open window made him look up. It screamed loudly.

"Tell the master the deed is done. We have to get rid of prince Pospisil. He is the one who can wake up the prince. True loves kiss. Disgusting. I will leave now. The fairies will have noticed something is wrong by now. We will meet up at the castle."

The crow screamed in agreement before flapping it's wings and flying off into the distance. Fabio would be very satisfied with his work. Opening the door and making sure the fairies weren't near by Nick disappeared down the hall. The faster he left the castle the better. 

Meanwhile Andy had reached his friends. 

"Guys our baby boy is in love with prince Pospisil."

Both Rafa and Roger turned towards Andy and looked at him as if he had gone mad. To be honest Andy had, had the feeling of going mad since handing their son to that despicable royal couple who called themselves his parents. He would never forgive them for the trauma they had put Shapo through never but this was the lesser of their worries.

Roger turned towards his friend looking at him in disbelief.

"Where should he even have met prince Pospisil ?? We would have known about that. Why didn't he say anything."

Andy walked up and down their small room.

"I think our baby and prince Pospisil met up in secret", he announced to his friend who looked at him, shaking his head. 

"In the woods", Rafa mumbled and Andy nodded. 

"But… but…", Roger started confused.

"Prince Pospisil never revealed his true identity. That would explain why Shapo was so distraught when we took him away to bring him to the castle", Andy concluded. 

Before any of them could theorize further a cold shiver ran down their spines. The castle had gotten way too quiet all of a sudden. The Queen had said that there would be a banquet in the evening to celebrate prince Denis return and his birthday. 

With their hearts in their throats the three fairies flew to their sons room as quickly as possible. The door had been left ajar. The guards next to it were asleep which could only mean one thing. The curse had taken effect. They had failed to protect the prince. They had failed to protect their son. 

Andy was the first one to stumble into the room as soon as he had grown to his regular size. A heart wrenching sound leaving his mouth as he knelt down to cradle Denis' head into his lap. Tears streaming down his face. 

"My baby. My baby boy. I am so sorry we couldn't protect you. So sorry please forgive us…", the blue fairy whimpered in agony as his tears stained the blonds cheeks.

Roger and Rafa halted in the doorway. Their blood freezing in their veins at the scene in front of them. The red fairy squeezing Andys shoulder in comfort. Fabio would pay for this. Roger would make him pay tenfold. The only good things were that Shapo wasn't really dead. He was just asleep. In a deep, deep slumber. At least now all three of them knew that they had to find prince Pospisil to break the curse. 

"Nick is missing."

"The stable boy ??", Roger asked frowning.

"The king destroyed all the rose bushes how could Shapo have pricked himself ??"

Right. Nick. Everything made sense now. He must have worked for Fabio. Of course Fabio could preserve a damn rose so Shapo would prick himself. That sly bastard. Roger would make him pay.

"We have to find prince Pospisil. He is our only hope now."

"And what if he isn't ??", Andy asked his pessimism taking a toll on his mind. What if their baby would never wake up again…

"We can try Andrew. He is our only hope for now. You have to believe."

"We can't leave our baby alone Roger", the blue fairy cried miserably. 

Roger argued that they needed to find prince Pospisil as soon as possible but there was still Fabio. As long as the other was around Shapo would never be safe. Never. Maybe they should take care of him first. They had brought the blond to the highest tower with no windows. Shapo should be safe here until they had found Vasěk. Andy however refused to leave the blonds side. 

"Come old friend. The sooner we end this the better it will be. We will see our boy again. Come now."

Roger and Rafa had to forcefully grab Andy and drag him out. The first step now was to find Vasěk. His kingdom had seemed the best option for now. After circling in and outside the castle the fairies re-grouped again. Andy shaking his head.

"What if he is not the one ?? What if he can't help us ??"

It was clear that the blue fairy was panicking now. Andy wasn't thinking clearly anymore. They needed wits and a clear head to fight against Fabio. Roger grabbed Andy by the collar and shook him forcefully to knock some sense into him.

"Get a grip Andrew I am begging you."

They boy had softened them up. Roger understood that but this was not the time to let their guards down. 

"Maybe we search the woods ??", Rafa suggested. It was like a lightbulb was glowing above Rogers head. Right. The woods. Their old hut. If prince Vasěk had been their sons lover and they had met up in those woods then… Grabbing Andy by the wings Roger and Rafa made their way to their old home.

The door was left a jar. All three of them frowned. A shadow moved around the house. 

It could only be prince Vasěk or Fabio at this point. 

"If that bastard is in their I will kill him for what he has done to our boy."

Andy agony and sadness had turned into wrath. Which was understandable. When they pushed the door open they didn't find Fabio inside. 

They found prince Vasěk and Fèlix.


End file.
